equestria tail el inicio de esta aventura
by xenahort x
Summary: despues de la pelea entre suntset shimer y midnight sparkle un demonio de mundo antiguo el mortal agnologia asedia y asesina todo en equestria, con un grupo de 20 supervivientes twilight va al mundo de suntset para buscar magia de heroes antiguos, en eso se revela una antigua profecia donde se declara que si no destruyen el portal canterlot high sera destruida...yuri advertencia[X]
1. la profecia

Los de rechos de equestria girl son de lauren faust

Los derechos de fairy tail son pertenecientes a hiro mashima

Esta historia es ficticia bla bla bla.

\- _sori escribiste todo_

 _-si maestro-dijo una rubia que se veía bastante aburrida_

 _-espero que no olvidaras lo de las escenas lemon_

 _-si calro-dijo colocándose rápidamente a escribir_

A partir del capitulo 2 se introducirán lemons la advertencia será asi%!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%1%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!%%!%!%!%%!%!%!

Equestria tail:

Twilight sparkle estaba teniendo los peores días de su vida en su palacio de equestria _algo_ estaba asesinando y destruyendo muchas zonas de equestria, cosa que llevo a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su maestra y su cuñada.

-no se puede princesa celestia, es demasiado drástico no cree-dijo twilight- se que la situación es critica pero no lo esta llevando demasiado lejos?

-la verdad twilight es que debemos ser precavidos esta amenaza no solo desturyo el imperio de cristal, también a destruido casi por completo el mundo –dijo la princesa celestia- es por esa razón que te lo pido.

-si twilight, no podemos seguir ignorando el problema la muerte de la princesa luna demostró eso-dijo una pony con el pelo rosado- sin contar que tu eres la persona con mayor porder mágico de equestria por eso decidimos que tu y otros 20 ponys a tu elección iran contigo a canterlot.

-pero…y los elementos de la amistad y la Rainbow magic-dijo deseperada twilight-no podemos intentar usarlas?.

-me temo que no twilight, ya nos dijo antes de morir discord que la magia que poseemos no le afecta.

-entonces no hay esperanza?-dijo twilight- tenemos que abandonar nuestro hogar permanentemente?

-me temo que si twilight-dijo un semental blanco que parecía estar recubierto de vendajes de los que se usan cuando una persona esta muy malerida-solo asi nuesra hija y tus amigos podrán sobrevivir.

-esta bien me rindo, acnologia me acaba de derrotar…

En canterlot high año XX47

Suntset shimer había tenido unos días relajados en el campamento everfree, pero tenia que olvidarse de esto, enia un deber con su mejor amiga y la princesa de la amistad(la misma persona) y además el saber que la directora apenas y pudo proveer los hogares de los nuevios avitantes y tenia además que ver como haría para que la gente no notara que había como 20 dobles de cada uno en la escuela canterlot que eran denticos a ellos como un dopelganger (si no conocen este termino revisar wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger) ,cosa que haruian que los mas temerosos dde la academia se sobresaltaran, también el estaba el problema de que como haría para darles de comer a mas de 15 personas.

-tal vez si aplejack usa su superfuerza podamos limpiar una área del bosque y dash podría usar su super velocidad para plantar semillas en un campo para que ellos puedan cultivar su comida… no no es posible no puedo pedirles a mis amigas hacer eso, seria como abusar de su confianza-dijo Suntset extresandose-que voy a hacer, mi hogar destruido y sin apoyo para ayudar a los pocos que se pudieron salvar y además como evitare que los traten de monstruos.

-¿Suntset puedo pasar?-dijo un chico de pelo azul-que te ocurre?

-recuerdas que te dije que mejor deberías olvidar a twilight

-pues si

-no la olvides

-y eso?

-twilight viene a canterlot

-n serio , genial, twilight y yo podreos pasar algunos días juntos

-di mejor unas décadas

-de que hablas Suntset?

-no debería decirte

-suntset si lo necesitas es mejo decirlo que guardarlo y enloquecer.

-Llama a mis amigas flash

-pero Suntset

-puedes quedarte pero llamalas ahora.

Las amigas de Suntset no entendían el porque estaban reunidas junto con la subdirectora luna, la directora celestia y Suntset(sin contar a flash centric) estaban reunidos en la caerna de las gemas, lo único que sabían era que debía estar relacionado con equestria.

-suntset, no entiendo todo este misterio habla ya-dijo Applejack- acaso es que flash y tu… ya sabes hicieron un hijo y nos quieres para que te ayudemos a ocultarlo mientras vas a equestria?

-no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, y no , no es para nada eso-dijo flash sacudiendo las manos de forma negatoria- yo jamás seria infiel a la princesa Twilight-dijo ensombresiendose su cara- por fin sereos novios pero no quería que fuera de esta forma.

-espera , frena tus caballos flash, ¡Twilight tu novia!, jajajajajaja, tal vez no lo notaste pero ella es una princesa EN EQUESTRIA a menos que se mudara…-dijo dash – espera ella nos va a ayudar con lo de los cristales?

-eso de hecho es probablemente lo único bueno que pasara-susurro para si Suntset empezando a llorar-"como voy a ayudar a Twilightm, perdimos nuestro hogar por culpa de ese dragón y ahora no puedo volver a casa, y tengo que darles un hogar"

-Suntset, ¿por qué estas llorando?, no será porque estas felis debido a que volverá la "verdadera" Twilight, ¿verdad?-dijo Twilight deprimiéndose-.

-lloro por eso pero no de felicidad-dijo suntset llorando aun mas fuerte-no quería esto jamas..-dijo antes de romper a llorar sin pausa.

-ya suntset siempre podras contar con nosotros y lo sabes-dijo flowershine-somos tus amigas dinos por que lloras.

-pero claro querida, tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotras en todo-dijo rarity- adoraría ayudarte con esto.

-chicas no pueden ayudarnos en esto-dijo suntset aun sin parar de llorar sin darse cuenta de su error.

-¿ayudarnos?-dijo pinkie pie.

-es que… ¡equestria fue destruida!

-¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dijeron 6 chicas- como es eso siquiera posible-dijo Twilight

-pero si tienen la magia de la amistad-dijeron applejack y pinkie pie-no pueden perderse.

-y tienen a la princesa Twilight-dijieron flowershine, rarity y raimbow dash- no puede ser.

-fue culpa de esto-dijo celestia- nosotros tenemos nuestras propias legendas y no son ninguna bonitas, esta casi ilegible pero...

 _ **Acnologia el dragon de la muerte:**_

 _ **Creado :or:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: la bestia mas imparable nacido de un dra:on:::ayer de el elemen::::::::::::::: fairy tail ataco con todo a la gran bestia y a su maestro:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: nada pudo detenerlos y entoces zeref decidio::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: al sacrificio de erza se genero:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. una horrible catástrofe vendría para evitarlo el maligno dragon extintor de la vida fue enviado lejos de las tierras ocultas :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::y en ese lugar lucy uso la llave mágica del caballo que los sello hasta que sus aprendices nacieran y desarrollaran su maia y a el demonio antiguo e imparable fue enviado a otra dimensión de donde jamas podría escapar, en la estatua del caballo esta el sello donde si es roto se intalara el portal , pero se debe destruir inmediaamente en caso de que la estatua sea destruida, debido a que agnologia resusitara y destruirá el mundo donde fue encarcelado y luego ira al nuestro:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::solo se despertaran cuando la demonio redimida y el angel dañado se peleen el fin de ese lugar llamado equestria será iniciado.**_

 _ **-**_ o sea que fue nuestra culpa, no mas bien mi culpa-dijo suntset- Twilight llegara en 2 dias a canterlot high junto a los pocos supervivientes y después se destruirá el portal, pero por lo que se , equestri murió , dede hace 3 semanas.

-espera 3 semanas es cuando nosotras…-dijo Twilight recordando-es cuando yo destrui la estatua de canterlot… esto es mi culpa.

-no, es mia " _la demonio redimida"_ esa soy yo, yo traje la magia que destruyo mi hogar-dijo echándose a llorar-yo nunca debi haber traido la magia ahora ellos no tienen ropa, no tienen comida, no tienen vivienda, yo les quite todo…

-suntset-dijieron todos-

-suntset no es hora de deprimirse- dijo luna-la escuela les proveerá de vivienda, pero la ropa y la comida será un problema.

-no se preocupen, los Apple expandiremos el campo, les daremos la comida-dijo aj-.

-y yo les dare la mejor ropa a todos-dijo rarity-.

-y nosotras-dijo rainbow,abrazando a fowershine-les enseñaremos a moverse y actuar como humanos.

-y yo voy a organizarles la mas superdubaliciosa fiesta de bienvenida de la historia.

-¿y que hay de su identidad?, cuando cruzen el portal habran como 20 clones de los alumnos de canterlot-dijo sunset

-podriamos darles, nuevas identidades, digo, les teñimos el pelo, le enseñamos a hablar dijerente, les damos ropa distintam nadie sabra que son idénticos a nosotros.

-chicas gracias a todas-dijo llorando suntset (de alegría) no se que haría sin ustedes.

-amiga-dijieron abrazandose las 7-.

Continuara.

Espero que les aya gustado esta historia, sobre un error del corazón (mi historia de pokemon)hubo un problema y se me daño la computadora con el borrador en ella, asi que trabajare en otras historia hasta que me la reparen, eso tardara 4 meses. Además en las review quiero hacer una votación para que digan los nombres de los perdonajes de equestria de esta forma

Nombre real / nombre falso

Ej:

Twilight sparkle/ eclipse moon

Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos mis buscadores de la oscuridad, chaou.


	2. la revelacionlas pesadillas

Los derechos de equestria girl son de lauren faust

Los derechos de fairy tail son pertenecientes a hiro mashima

Kunoichi de equestria es un fan fic de Kachorro.

Los nombre son inventados para que sean lo mas parecido al nombre original, esto se nota en todos pero en twilight sparkle no ocurre asi siendo su nombre Lia Farit o Lia, el apellido solo se leera en esta parte y si lo descubren el "¿por qué?" hare chat privado por Facebook a quien lo descubra para la creación de un OC semi-antagonista

Discuti un poco con mi Parnert Roquermix y he decidido vajar el tema a K declarando que no habra lemons

Capitulo 2:

 _Equestria 2 semanas antes:_

-entonces, recapitulando, ¿crees que esto podría mandar a Acnologia fuera de este mundo starlight?-le pregunto Twilight a starlight su estudiante estrella (sin contar a sunset shimer)- ya dije que no enviare a acnologia a el mundo de mis amigas.

-lo se princesa, pero fue lo unico que summers me pudo darme antes de la destrucion del imperio de cristal Y su muerte.

-¿confiar en un mago de otra dimensión?-dijo ember una de las ultimas sobrevivientes de los dragones(siendo los otros spike y un dragon llamado K pero este ultimo es casi una mascota)- discúlpame por dudar pero ese rikudo Sannin no es muy confiable que digamos; no crees spike.

-Twilight, aunque no le agrade la idea a Ember; ella tiene razón podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de hacer frente a Acnologia-dijo spike- pero como te recomendé y tu me seguiste el consejo, no le digas a nuestras amigas sino en una semana.

-Bien, pero si termina en canterlot High, yo misma repetiré el experimento y lo devolveré a equestria.

-Ummmmmmmmm, no creo que eso sea necesario twilight-dijo starlight.

 _Al dia siguiente_

-hola chicas ¿quieren hacer un experimento en el castillo?-le pregunto a sus amigas en el porton del mismo-

-CLARO QUE REQUETE SIIIIII-dijo pinki pie-no puedo creer que seremos parte de un experimento que podría crear nueva magia es tan..tan…tan…

-¡Pinki respira!-grito twiligt

-estas bien corazón-dijo AJ

-Si claro; porque no habría de estarlo

-debido querida a que stas muy alterada-dijo rarity

-"No, no, no, no, no dejes que pasen NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito twilight despertándose en su cama, " _dormitorios del campus de canterlot high"_ -.

-¿¡que, que pasa, que sucede!?-dijo sunset parándose en su cama y despertando a ember , la otra Twilight, a una humana de pelo rojo y rosa y a spike/spear

 **-** twilight, no nos digas que fue OTRA pesadilla-dijo Ember/Crystal ya harta-disculpa-rectifico al ver la mirada de sunset y spear- "Lia" pudo despertar a dash.

-chicas pueden callarse-dijo rainbow dash/tunder dash aplastando su cabeza con su almohada-algunos tratamos de dormir.

-Lia creo que ya es hora de discutirlo, ¿me dejas…?-dijo sunset ofreciéndole la mano, el uso de su poder de hecho ya no le afecta y es capaz de ver los pensamientos sin salir de la realidad, Lia le hacerco la mano y sunset la tomo y vio la pesadilla de ella-Lia s que es duro, pero no sabias que el hechizo de Starlight desapareciera a tus amigas, pero piensa en lo que si tienes, tienes a Tunder dash, a roseshine (fluttershide), a las chicas, a flash, a spike, a cute bell(swettie bell), a rose Blomme (Apple blome), a orange dash(scotaloo) y a cristal

-A mi ni me metas-dijo la dragona tapándose la cabeza con sus almohadas-lleva todo el mes de esa forma, apenas escapamos de esa trampa mortal llamada equestria y en vez de estar ya calmada, sigue tan alterada como el dia que llegamos.

-ambien te tengo a ti –dijo Lia mientras le pegaba suavemente a sunset después ella vio de nuevo la venda que sunset tenia oculta- lamento lo que te paso ese dia sunset- en el costado Lia avergonzada mirando el costado vendado de sunset-

-no es nada-dijo restándole importancia-tu lo harias por mi.

********************************flashback**********************************

Sunset había visto a 18 refugiados salir del portal, estaba esperando a la persona que ella sabia necesitaba mas apoyo, twilight sparkle, ekl problema era ese, no salía y sunsetno pudo sino tomar una decisión…

-¡twilight quedo rezagada tengo que entrar!-grito sunset-no traten de pararme

-¡SUNSET!;!NOOOOOOOO!-dijieron las chicas mientras ella atravesaba el portal

Ya en equestria sunset noto que algo estaba mal además del sol oscurecido y que afura parecía el centro de una tormenta de polvo; ¡ella seguía siendo una humana!

-¡pero que de …! No importa, debo hallar a la princesa twilight-dijo mientras empezaba a sprintar en búsqueda de su amiga perdida; esto no tardo mucho y la encontró justo donde deseaba no verla… frente a acnologia.

-¡MALDITO DRAGON; NO DEJARE QUE TE HACERQUES A ELLA!-dijo mientras cuidaba a una bebe-¡TAL VEZ MI MAGIA CASI NI TE AFECTE PERO AUN ASI NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!-dijo mientras lanzaba ráfagas de luz al dragon, cuando ella se canzo el dragon hablo con una voz profunda y gutural:

-ESTUPIDA NIÑA; TU MAGIA NO ES NI UNA SOMBRA DEL PODER QUE HE ENFRENTADO-dijo acnologia-MI PODER HA DESTRUIDO CON DIOSES, REYES Y NI MI CREADOR, LA MISMA MUERTE PUDO SIQUIERA HACERME UN RASGUÑO, ERES MI PRESA JAMAS PODRAS ESCAPAR PEQUEÑO CABALLO-DIJO MIENTRAS SU BOCA EMPEZABA A BRILLAR-ME ABURRES, ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-NO TWILIGHT-grito sunset mientras se lanzaba contra de twilight y acnologia, de la nada apareció un símbolo que detuvo el hechizo de acnologia por una pequeña fracción, después empezó a quebrarse y atravezo parte de la cintura de sunset, twilight al entrar en contacto con sunset empezó a brillar(junto a la bebe) y se transformaron en sus formas humanas, Twilight (habiendo habido perdido a sus padres, a su hermano y a sus amigas, en la palabra mas pura, EXTALLO, de sus manos salio una luz en forma de una ráfaga que golpeo a acnologia.

-¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE YO ASESINE A TODOS LOS DRAGON SLAYERSSSSSSSSSSS!-dijo acnologia huyendo de la zona

Twilight empezo a llorar mientras sujetaba a sunset y la levantaba, cuando ojo a sunset quejarse por el dolor ella la llevo corriendo al portal cmientras sujetaba a su sobina y a sunset, cuando cruzo el portal lo primero que hizo fue tomar la mandarria y destruir de un golpe la statua del portal, luego empezó a llorar sobre sunset;do las amigas de sunset fueron a la enfermería llevándola; Twilight no paro de llorar por mas que la intentaban convencer de que sunset iba a estar bien. Solo flash centric logro detener su llanto pero cuando salio sunset nadie pudo creer lo que veía, la princesa de la amistad abrazando a sunset con toda la fuerza que poseía diciendo:

-¡YA PERDI A 3 DE MIS AMIGAS!, ¡NO TE PERDERE A TI TAMBIEN!

************fin del flashback************

-sabes por lo que me contaste tus amigas deben estar bien-dijo sunset-pero deben estar en otra parte de este mundo, te aseguro que algún dia las encontraremos.

-PUEDEN CALLARSE-grito Crystal ya cansada-Mañana tenemos que trabajar en el taller, ¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!

-calmate cristal-dijo Lia –La señora Heartfilia es muy amable, no se porque se preocupa tanto-dijo por lo bajo a sunset-

-Almenos no nos tiro las almohadas-dijo Roseshine-tiende ella a ser tan violenta

-Ni lo menciones Rose

-ahgg por favor-dijo spear levantándose de la cama suya-SI ME DISCULPAN ME VOY A DORMIR A OTRO LUGAR; VAMONOS SPIKE-dijo mientras los dos salían.

-¿en equestria era haci de gruñon?-pregunto Twilight sparkle (haci llamare a la Twilight de CH para no confundirlo)- de mi Spike ya lo entiendo, pero ¿y el tuyo?

-si siempre es asi-dijo lia causando que todos se rieran

-¡QUE SE CALLEN DE UNA VEZ!-grito cristal haciendo que hicieran silencio todos.

En otro mundo (2 años saltados):

En otro mundo un rubio vestido de negro y naranja estaba en un bosque esperando a alguien. -chicas el chiste de entrenar para convertirse en kuinochis es ENTRENAR, no crees AJ, umh que te pasa applejack?.

-nada solo era un recuerdo naruto kun-dijo applejack saliendo de su mente con un extremecimiento- volvamos al entrenamiento; Winona, Rarity y pinkie pie, vamos a practicar la clonaci…-dijo antes de recibir un flashback que la dejo desmayada

-¡AJ!, ¡RESPONDEME!,!AJ!-grito naruto mientras sostenia a su novia.

-Alas negras-dijo pero con la vista desenfocada-alas que traen la destrucción, nada se le escapa, no hay salida, ayuda, ¡SALVENME!-dijo mientras se cubria el cuerpo con dessperacion y llegaban ninjas del anbu para llevarla al hospital

Hospital de konoha:

-repitanme, que diablos le ocurrio a AJ-pregunto Jiraya a su aprendiz mientras este estaba asustado por lo que su novia le había dicho-.

-no lo se, empezó a hablar de unas alas negras que surcaban el cielo, será que los dragones la habran atormentado.

-naruto kun-dijo tsunade-deberias subir.

El rubio temia que ella estuviera de un summon porque sabia que si era eso tendría que ayudarla en su venganza contra enma rey de los dragones.

-naruto kun-dijo aj cuando el rubio se le hacerco-tengo que contarte algo; recuerdas la historia de como llegue a este mundo.

-si

-es falsa-dijo cuando el rubio se le paso la sorpresa sello la habitación de sonidos ; tsunade junto a jiraya llegaron para escuchar la historia y las razones por la cual ella mintió en primer lugar-ehh no se que decirles, bueno … Winona, pinky, rarity, big mac y yo somos problemente todo lo que queda de equestria, la verdad es que Twilight creo el hechizo si, pero de manera ofensiva; todo empezó 1 semana antes de que yo llegara a el mundo ninja, una bestia enorme un dragon de lo mas poderoso despertó e equestria y empezó a destruir todo, nada lo paraba; ni las princesas, las mas poderosas de equestria, lograron pararlo costándole la vida a su aliado la criatura discord y a la princesa luna, mi amiga ya hecha una princesa recibió el pergamino de celestia y leyó lo que decía, iba a usar ese poder para exiliar a agnologia y pidio a mi, y a mi hermano que la acompañaramos, cuando llegamos a la ciudad de canterlot estaba en ruinas, Twilight acedio al palacio donde estaban las 2 princesas restantes y su sobrina y decidieron que si el hechizo fallara debían huir; fue entonces que Twilight dividio el hechizo para que fuera una reserva, le dio una mitad a Winona para llevarlo a ponyville; acnologia el ser del que hablo apareció en los cielos y Twilight le lanzando el hechizo que se supoe que lo sacaría de nuestro mundo al de ustedes

-¡QUE!-dijieron los otros, no sabían como le harian para detenerlo-¡POR QUE HARIAN ESO!

-estabamos deseperados, destruyo nuestro hogar, por favor entiendan-dijo applejack-lo peor fue que el hechizo fue desviado por una ráfaga de viento inoportuna y no hacerto sino que me golpeo a mi, por lo que me contaron rarity, pinki y mac escaparon a ponyhattan y perdieron el portal, entonces rarity por miedo rompió el frasco del hechizo de Winona y s atraparon aquí, calle porque… perdi a mi mejor amiga no puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiera sido por ese viento seguiría conmigo.-dijo comenzando a llorar muy fuerte

-te entiendo AJ pero… que demonio-mientras veian una mujer de pelo morado y una de pelo rojo-amarillo que parecían falsas imágenes-

-¡AJ ESTAS AQUÍ!, ¡PINKI, RARITY, MAC, CRYSTAL NO ¡ ¡ACNOLOGIA ESTA MUY CERCA NO TENEMOS FUERZAS!-grito la morada mientras la de dos cabellos tenia las manos como s mantuviera enpujando algo-¡DEJANOS AC YA ME ARREVATAST TODO!

-¡TWILIGHT!-grito AJ


	3. el primer hechizo

En konoha ( y el mundo ninja en general ) el tiempo transcurre de forma errática, por eso lo que para twilight sta historia fueron 2 dias, apenas fue la derrota de sasori con ayuda de twilight. caterlot high el tiempo del mundo ninja será registrado por los sueños de twilight, para aquellos lectores que esperaban este capitulo de hace tiempo lamento entrar en este hiatus, además de que continuara en hiatus por unas semanas mas debido a que el capitulo 4 es de entrenamiento) y no tengo un modelo de como hacerlo.

Algo que olvide el capitulo anterior fue que sunset trabaja en el taller scarlet heart.

sunset es alérgica a las fresas y a las frutillas tanto al arbusto como a los frutos, le producen debilidad al inicio, luego ella empieza a nublársele la vista a los pocos minutos, a una media hora se desmaya y por lo que los doctores le dijieron tan grave es esto que si se le clava una astilla de la madera del arbusto y no se la quita en unos 39 minutos puede entrar en coma

la ubicasion de canterlot high es kanto, japon

 _-hola todo-dijo una rubia tonta con un enorme chichon en la cabeza-el maestro esta aun enojado conmigo por arruinarle su libro mas valioso._

 _-pues te lo mereces jidiota-dijo rika- creeme yo te atravezaria si fuera por mi._

 _-¡RIKA!_

 _-callate y has los anuncios._

 _Equestria tail no es una historia real, e autor no posee ni a questria girls ni a fairy tail, a y ahora se ignagura la sección de fan mensajes en la que se responderá a los mensajes de los fanticos._

Erza shimmer: muchas gracias por tu opinión te aseguro que si la continuare.

¡gracias por los reviews!

Equestria tail

Canterlot hig año 79XX 6:00 am:

/beebbeebbeebbeeb/

-aughh-dijo twiligt- aun no me acostumbro a este mundo y su horario.

Twiligh llevaba 3 semanas en canterlot high y no se costumbraba, claro su situación había mejorado; gracias a sunset y sus amigas junto a sus muchos esfuerzos los supervivientes lograron obtener hogares, los adultos encontraron trabajos que les satisfacían y los niños vivian en los apartamentos de la escuela (junto a cristal, tunder y varios adolecentes), ella le toco suerte gracias a sunset; ella le ofrecio ella, a spike y a starlight vivir en su casa, (también se lo ofreca ember pero ella prefirió no escuchar las de twilight; aun con el apoyo de su amiga a twilight y a starlight les seguían costando el adaptarse, ella y starlight decidieron trabajar las dos, starlight trabajaba con trixie en uan tienda de trucos, mientras twilight había conseguido un trabajo de a medio tiempo en una librería local llamada levi's hearts. Las dos cuando podían ayudaban a sunset en su taller. La vida no era sencilla como en equestria pero aun asi era feliz.

-buenos días dormilona-dijo sunset con delantal y ya completamente vestida.

-hola sun-dijo twilight-que es ese olor-dijo mientras olisqueaba algo en la cocina, cosa –huele a canela y algo mas..

-wafles, ceresas y te de canela-dijo sunset- quise probar otra receta nueva.

-como lo haces sunset, cocinas trabajas y vives sola-se pregunto twilight.

-no es tan difícil… hermana-dijo como broma, para que las 3 vivieran juntas sunset registro a twilight y a starlight como sus hermanas-aun no puedo creer que aceptaras princesa-dijo algo en chiste- además ya en equestria yo vivía sola, mis padres siempre trabajando apenas me enseñaron a cocinar y a barrer se fueron de la casa—dijo sin darle mucha importancia, como de paso.

-debió ser horrible eso-dijo twilig- además no me digas princesa, ya en equestria no lo soportaba, pero ahora solo soy otra adolecente normal sin tantos problemas.

-no creo que haya sido tan malo-dijo sunset mientras ponía un plato frente a twilight, otro a su diestra y otro en su puesto-espero que a spike le guste esta vez-dijo como cansada- el jamas es feiz con nada-dijo colocando un plato de perro con comida variada (carne de vaca, res, etc)

-ya sabes lo quejumbroso que puede ser-dijo twilight- tal ves deberíamos llamarlos-dijo cuando sunset le sirvió unos waffles con sirup de chocolate y miel encima y un poco de crema batida junto a una cereza (twilight las preferia por respeto a sunset y porque la prefiere a las fresas) junto a los de sunset y starlight.

-si esos dos jamas despiertan a tiempo, ¡HE USTEDES DESPERTAD!-grito algo enojada sunset como madre que da el discurso de cada dia.

La escena no podía ser mas diverida, starlight (despertada en la mañana) estaba toda despeinada mientras spike se veía ojeroso, al parecer ninguno de los dos durmió muy bien.

-buenos días dormilosnes-dijo sunset mientras le ponía la comida en sus respectivos platos lo cual parecio despertarlos.

 _Itakadimasu_

-twilight no es que me queje pero podrias dejar de gritar cuando duermes-dijo starligth- es la novena vez en el mes que lo haces.

-ahemm-dijo sunset-.

-lo lamento sun; _lia_ podrias porfavor-dijo starlight algo avergonzada no era la primera vez que ella se equivocaba de nombre, algunas incluso en publico lo cual había generado momentos vergonzosos.

-no es que yo quiera hacerlo starlight-dijo twilight las pesadillas sobre applejack estaban empeorando, ahora la veía como humana, lo peor era que las pesadillas cambiaban,

-¿cual fue hoy?-pregunto sunset mientras spike y starlight también la veian.

-buenoooooooooooo-dijo twilight.

fue algo tonto pero soñé que un joven con una mochila rara era secuestrado por un hombre encapuchado y un hombre que creaba explosiones si recuerdo sus nombres eran…eran deidara y sasori; luego vi como un hombre con maquillaje en la cara llamado kankuro usaba unas marionetas raras para pelear con ellos pero una ave de arcilla de deidara creo que le exploto en la cara y lo dejo noqueado; luego vi como AJ, el chico que les conte, naruto creo, pinki pie, un hombre peliplata con un ojo tapado, la chica de pelo rosa sakura, rarity y una mujer perro fueron a apoyarles, llegaron a la aldea de donde el chico con mochila, gaara creo, era un kazekage, no se que es un kazekage pero parecen ser tan importantes como las princesas en equestria y parece que lo secuestraron porque tenia un poder muy raro…"

-como los nuestros u otro tipo-dijo sunset quería saber lo que pasaba.

-otro tipo, continuo "el equipo junto a una anciana llamada chiyo fueron a rescatar a gaara y se encontraron con el akatsuki, naruto, AJ, rarity, kakashi, sai decidieron después ir a rescatarlo para lo cual capturaron a un criminal peligroso y gracias a esto lograron pasar al país donde fue capturado" bueno eso es todo mi sueño.

-bueno al menos ya no tienes pesadillas-dijo starlight- pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto sunset.

-como la arcilla puede explotar?-dijo mientras los demás no sabían que responder.

El resto de el desayuno fue mas calmado, sunset preguntando como fueron los últimos días de equestria,todos estaban mas unidos que antes, nadie se quedaba atrás cuando las personas huian, aun en una situación critica estaban unidos , starlight preguntando sobre las costumbres del mundo , el tema de hoy samuráis, los samuráis protegían a sus señores con su vida, dicen que tal era su sentido de honor que si llegaban a faltar el repeto a alguien se quitaban la vida por arrepentimiento., y twilight como siempre discutia sobre los libros que había leído con sunset, en romeo y Julieta el romance que tienen estos dos es lo mas hermoso, además hoy las chicas de equestria iban a ir por vez primera a trabajar sin ser acompañadas por sunset a sus trabajos, starlight consiguió un trabajo con su amiga trixie en una tienda de trucos mágicos, mientras que twilight consiguió su trabajo soñado: biblotecaria.

Ya en la calle las chicas se despidieron antes de ir a trabajar

-bueno chicas temo que tendremos que separarnos-dijo sunset en la calle- yo tengo que ir al taller, el señor scarlet estará muy enojada.

-Yo tengo que ir a la tienda-dijo starlight mientras se subia a un autobús, su trabajo le quedaba medio lejos.

-y yo voy a la biblioteca-dijo twilight ella trabajaba en la biblioteca de levi heartfilia la cual estaba cerca.

En la biblioteca twilight hizo su trabajo habitual: limpiar los libros de las estanterías, reparar los que estaban dañados, leer para los niños y su parte favorita, transcribir los libros y pergaminos antiguos que lleganban a la biblioteca antes de ser guardados.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando se dio cuenta de que algunos libros, o por ser muy viejos, o por ser primeras edicciones, no llegaban al publico (eso sin contar los pergaminos con muchas leyendas como la de acnologia) a si que la contrataron para escribir una versión todo publico de las historias (su ortografía se había vuelto mucho mejor que la de su otra yo incluso), eso la entusiasma y siempre que puede le lleva a sus "hermanas " uno que otro libro, hoy le tocaba transcribir un pergamino muy valisoso que sunset una vez le leyó(recuerden llevan varias semanas en este mundo y sunset paso a ser como una madrina para ellos) que se titulaba el huno y el heartstone.

-"… cuando el general y su batallón volvieron a intentar entrar en el palacio de lady shisune unos guerreros de terracota aparecieron como salidos del suelo y atravesaron a 10 de los soldados de su sequito, cuando xien fu se volvió y vio a los monstruos lanzo un grito de terror que fue respondido con la voz de seda de lady shisune " creiste por ventura que yo estaba desprotegida traidor, mi esposo imagino que querias secuestrarme y me protegio con su mas leal sirviente, sientes su furia… su ira… y tu muerte" lady shisune se rio mientras una serpiente emplumada de color terracota y plumas rosas se elevaba por encima de su espalda y abria la voca lanzando carias lanzas acabando con el resto de soldados del escuadron y el general se cayo de espaldas cuando la mujer agarraba una arma y le dijo "esta arma es de la diosa de la verdad espero que sientas lo que no usaste con mi madre y mis hermanas" decía mientras clavaba la lanza en el pecho del hombre la sacaba y golpeaba el suelo con la misma saliendo una lanza del suelo y matando a xien fu…"

-una leyenda aterradora no crees twit-dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltando a twilight y quedando manchada de tinta (cosa común ya en la librería)

-MAX YA BASTA TU MADRE TE DIJO QUE DEJARAS DE ASUSTARME-dijo twilight a su compañero mientras este rodaba en el piso, twilight le había roto la nariz por tercera vez en el mes- TE LO MERECES CHICO.

-ore,ore Max volviste a asustar a twilight?-dijo una rubia enorme que estaba cargando unos libros(bastante pesados)- no rw dijo mama que apartir del mes pasado twilight podría gopearte sin problemas?.

-ha,hai-dijo entrecortadamente max mientras intentaba (sin mucho éxito) parar la hemorragia- creo que estavez si diste en el lugar exacto para noquearme twi…

El pobre tras haber perdido tanta sangre se desmayo.

-creo que tal veezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz me pase un poco-dijo twilight- no crees eso ria senpai.

-no te preocupes-dijo ria- considero que el se lo merecia-dijo mientras ella le curaba la nariz- por cierto tienes visitas-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo (cosa extraña pues ella esta curando a un pseudo muerto)

-TWILIIIIIIIIIGHT-dijo su amiga pinki pie-VINIMOS A VISITARTE-dijo mientras otras de las amigas de twilight, las cuales se veía un poco avergonzadas por la actitud de su amiga no sabia comportanse en una biblioteca

-pinki!-dijo twilight en un susurro-apropiada porfavor.

-lo lamento twilight-dijo pinki pie estavez en un tono mas apropiado.

-no hay problema pinki-dijo twilight-yo me alegro de que hayan venido bueno esta es la librería levi's heart, que les parece.

-es muy bonita twilight-dijo applejack(ojo applejack para la de canterlot aj para la de naruto).

-¡QUE TRAES PUESTO TWILIGHT!-grito rarity-

-raritY-dijieron todas avergonzando a rarity.

-aun asi amiga por favor que hisiste con tu vestido-dijo rarity escandaizada- acaso matate a alguien?

-casi a mmmmmmghmhmhmh-empezo a decir ria antes de que twilight le pusiera una manzana que estaba cerca suyo en la boca.

-no solo es tinta roja-dijo lia algo acelerada-y podrían llamarme lia que mi jefa prefiere que me llamen asi.

-ore, ore twilight pareciera que no te gusta tu apodo-dijo max con varias vendas en la cara( principalmente en la nariz) y soteniendo lo que parecía una garra con una bombilla luminosa (solo que no se le notaba el vidrio)- ehhh ria sabes donde esta lucy-kaasan

-por?-dijo ria.

-le acaba de… hoooooola señoritas-dijo de repente max sacando una rosa de quien sabe donde y dándosela a rarity con un gesto de galaneria y intento (FALLIDO) de conquistarla.

-oh que hermosa-dijo agarrando la rosa conalogo de vrerguenza ayena y poniéndola en su mochila-

-ore ore twilight no me dijiste que tenias amigas tan guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… amables-dijo al ver a twilight con una regla y una mirada que expresaba "di algo y estas muerto"- bueno mejor me voy a entregarle esto a lucy kaasan-dijo mientras se iba -/ no puedo creer que le tenga miedo a una adolecente de 15 años de edad/

-twilight que le hiciste a tu ropa!-grito rarity-

-pues cuando llegue a casa…

-no de ningún modo una amiga mia ira por la calle vestida asi-dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes y sacaba de su bolso un vestido que le puso a twilight(el de la primera película-dijo sori-¡no rompas la continuidad boba!-dijo rika dándole un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza a la enana-aunchi-dijo sori)

\- no creo que este sea el vestido adecuado para trabajar con tinta indeleble-dijo algo preocupada applejack.

-pero cariño admite que se ve… ¡simplemente divina!-dijo rarity emocionadísima.

-vamos rarity, twilight se ve genial con tu vestido pero ahora no es momento para eso!-dijo algo enojada Applejack.

-igual twilight si fueras tan amable… crees que… tal vez… ¡TENGAS LA COPIA DEL NUEVO LIBRO DE DERINN DOO Y EL CALIZ DE LA LUZ!-dijo muy emocionada Raimbow dash.

-Rainbow como ya te dijo sunset, twilight y yo, ese libro no llega hasta dentro de 2 meses-dijo lia algo cansada.

-bueno yo twilight me preguntaba si tu podrias… bueno si tenias por hay-intentaba decir fluttershy cuando rainbow dash empezó a hablar.

-¡hey lia por cierto! Rose shine necesita un libro en el cual se muestran algunos cuidados para mascotas bastante raro llamado, umm como era-dijo rainbow intentado recordar las cosas- creo que era corazón de algo, no me recuerdo el nombre.

-bueno en realidad se llama corazón de domador y rose y yo lo hemos buscado por semanas-dijo fluttershy- es el único libro que tiene los cuidados de las pobres criaturas de equestria que se salvaron-dijo fluttershy mientras todas le daban señales de silencio.

-¿Equestria?-dijo ria muy extrañada- es acaso la región de magnolia donde vivian lia y sus hermanas?

-si región, jajaja-dijo lia muy preocupada de que ria descubriera la verdad- bueno ria creo que termine con este manuscrito-dijo twilight intentando cambiar el tema rápido (también evitando que sus amigas le vieran la cara, se deprimio al oir sobre su antiguo hogar)- podrias enviarlo a la imprenta que no quiero que max lo arruine… de nuevo-dijo con cara de cansada-no seria la primera vez que el torpe hiciera eso.

-creo que es buena idea lia-dijo nerviosa ria; twilight había dado en el clavo, max tendia a arruinar los libros de la biblioteca-es me recuerda mi padre quiere verte mañana twilight y por cierto toma-dijo mientras le entregaba un medallón chino de plumas rosadas- no lo botes a pesar de que sea de parte de max-dijo con un tono que expresaba muy bien lo que pensaba.

-pero si es hermoso!-dijo rarity- twilight si lo botas jamas!, repito ¡jamás! Te lo voy a perdonar

-claro-dijo twilight mientras se lo ponía-.

El resto de la tarde fue común(para ellas) pero lo que no notaron fue que el amuleto de twilight empezó a brillar débilmente.

.Cuarto de lia, sunset y starlight 20:30

-no, no no para dejala en paz-dijo lia en sueños.,

Definitivamente esta no era de las mejores noches de sunset shimmer, debido a las continuas pesadillas de lia que generaban explosiones de magia telekinetica como pasaba con la twilight de ese mundo, habían intentado muchos métodos de evitarlas(mas por los vecinos quejones que por necesidad real) una de las mas efectias era la de que lia durmiera junto a una de las dos(con spike no servia ni tampoco con spear(una gata que era una dragona amiga de ember pero que tenia forma gatuna envez de perruna)) el problema era que… twilight hablaba en sueños y solo sunset podía pasar una noche con ella ( claro en su mejor momento) starlight de hecho ya se había quejado muchas veces de esto pero se lo tenían que aguantar debido a que no había remedio para esto, de todas forma ellas decidieron que tomarían turnos 4 sunset( que de hecho disfrutaba estar con twiight pero no tomaremos eso en cuenta) y 2 con starlight,el otro dia twilight probaba diversos métodos para pararls pero noralente terminaban con sunset/starlight/ambas durmiendo en su cama, además gracias a esto habían acordado que mañana cambiarian ese horario pues las pesadillas de twilight terminaban arruinandoloes el lunes a las chicas.

-no,no dejalas-dijo en pesadillas-applejack, rarity, sakura huyan…!HUYAN!-dijo mientras una luz segadora terminaba de despertar a sunset y a starlight.

-pero que sucede!-dijo starlight-hasta ahora no había sucedido esto.

-creo que sus pesadillas están empeorando-dijo sunset.

La cosa pintaba mal, había rocas de terracota por todos lados; la cama de twilight estaba un metro en el aire y su medallón (si se durmió con el puesto) había desaparecido: la situación era totalmente desconocida para nuestras heroínas, twilight jamas había llegado a tal nivel.

-sunset creo que es hora de intervenir-dijo agarrando de la mesa de noche el amuleto de sunset.

-¡NO! Sabes que pasa si tu usas su magia-dijo, lo habían aprendido a la mala… para resumir las 3 terminaron en el hospital con varios hueso rotos- creo que yo lo hare-dijo mientras agarraba el amuleto deel bosque eveerfre y ponía su mano sobre la frente de twilight.

-que rayos-dijo sunset, el lugar era desconocido para ella.

Estaba en un territorio arido donde un hombre que parecía marioneta atacaba a varias chicas y a una anciana, las reconocio a todas menos a la anciana y a una con orejas de perro porque eran iguales a algunas que ella conocía, estaban sakura haruno su vecia, rarity, pinkipie appleejack y la chica que no conocía, infiriendo sobre la identidad de la anciana imagio que debía ser chiyo y este era el sueño de twilight.

-Vaya sueño estrafalario-dijo sunset dándose la vuelta para buscar a twilight y usar su magia para despertarla cuando noto algo brillando a su espalda-espera tengo… ¡ALAS! –si alas sunset vio en el cielo a twilight desesperada intentando ayudar a las chicas pero se logro calmar al ver que las 1000 marionetas de sasori fueron destruidas cuando…

-CREYERON QUE AL DESTRUIR MIL DE MIS MARIONETAS BASTARIA PARA DESARMARME; JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo sasori con una risa maniática, mientras con su mano sacaba 100000 marionetas del suelo desesperando a las chicas.

Sunset recordando su misión fue a intentar despertar pero decidio esperar debido a que algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba ver que sucedia para entender la situación, tiempo después ella misma dijo que fue una buena idea hacer eso; aunque en ese momento no lo pareció, debido a que segundos después la chica parecida a applejack fue herida de gravedad en su hombro.

Sasori iba a asesinar a AJ cuando del suelo empezaron a emerger soldados que parecían hechos de terracota, armados con lanzas y arremetieron contras las marionetas mientras twilight lanzo un grito que oyeron todos los presentes

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A ATACAR A MIS AMIGAS DEMONIO DESGRACIADO!-dijo mientras escamas de color terracota empezaba a aparecer en sus manos y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rosado intenso pero no feliz sino 1000% violento; esto desconcentro a todos los presentes que vieron una figura alada de pelo rojo y amarillo que irradiaba luz y a una mujer furiosa que irradiaba un aura negra de jinchuriki.

-JI-JI-JI-JINCHURIKI!-gritaron Sasori y la anciana.

-ES UN DRAGON!-dijieron las demas (menos applejack y sakura, una estaba desmayada y la otra estaba salvándole la vida) al parecer muy asustadas para escuchar lo que twilight dijo-CORRAN!-dijieron todos mientras eran todos rodeados.

Lo que ellos(y sunset) no esperaban era que los guerreros(por asi decirlo) ignoraran a los de konoha y la arena y atacaran a Sasori, el cual entro en desesperación

Twilight no era la única que estaba enojada, sunset sabia que los humanos no tenían cutie marks, sus propias amigas se lo dijieron y mostraron, pero ella y todos los que escaparon de equestria tenían sus cutie marks en su nalga derecha (para ser precisos) y era casi como un tatuaje, incluso los niños que escaparon de equestria (la mayoria de los sobrevivientes eran niños) las seguían desarrollando, twilight no sabia este dato y sunset dudaba que esto fuera un sueño a este punto (recordaba a los viajes entre dimensiones que describió twilight) y hubo una cosa que lo confirmo, sakura tubo que quitarle la falda a applejack al darse cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre y sunset vio lo que confirmaban sus mas profundos temores: Una cutie mark, esto no era un sueño, esto era REAL. Sunset al ver que la única esperanza de felicidad y perdón en twilight podría morir reaciono de la misma forma que twilight, mientras el ejercito de piedra asesinaba a las marionetas de Sasori, Sunset de pronto vio que sus manos brilaban con la misma enregia que salvo a twilight y decidio hacer algo loco, junto las manos y con la luz creo una esfera y la empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta que extendió sus manos y libero la energía destruyendo las marionetas de Sasori y de alguna forma sanando por completo a Applejack lo cual termino de enloquecer a Sasori, pero lo que Sunset no supo en ese momento fue que la luz que ella envio golpeo a sus amigas y a las de twilight, Sasori empezó a gritar desesperado cuando deidara llego siendo perseguido por naruto y kakashi.

.-sasori! Que demonios como te derrotaron?dijo deidara preparando su arcilla explosiva, al segundo de preguntar esto vio al ejercito de piedra, desues vio el cielo y vio a twilight y a Sunset preparándose para matar a Sasori- ustedes ehhh-dijo creando su mejor técnica y elevándose con su águila por sobre de todos cuando escucho una voz que le detuvo de usar su mejor técnica-

-TWILIGHT PARA MATARAS A ESTAS PERSONAS-dijieron las equestrianas y twilight por unos segundos se detuvo… pero esto no detuvo a Sasori, lanzando su shuriken a su pecho clavándoselo.

Esto fue la condena para Sasori

Sunset lanzo un grito desgarrador…

De sus manos aparecieron varios sellos de magia.

En el otro mundo starlight vio una luz segadora y escapo de la casa con velocidad, justo antes de que un pilar de luz la destruyera por completo, este después se comprimio y formo una N…

En el mundo ninja Sunset estaba cargando su ataque, las amigas de twilight corrieron para proteger a su amiga de deidara pero cuando deidara las fue atacar elligio el peor momento, Sunset termino de cargar su ataque y lo lanzo a deidara y a Sasori, hubo un momento de cegera para todos pero cuando abrieron los ojos no creeron lo que veian, en lugar de Sasori y deidara… estaban dos chicas con los mantos de ellos muy heridas, su chacra había desaparecido junto con twilight y Sunset.

En el otro mundo Sunset y twilight despiertan en el hospital(les cayo el departamento encima) y cuando las dan de alta ese mismo dia se encuentran con una mujer rubia en frente de ellas.

-señora lucy!-dijo twilight-.

-si soy yo twilight-dijo lucy heartfilia- tenemos que hablar de lo que hicieron en ese otro mundo.

-jajjajajjaja, otro mundo si claro-dijo Sunset nerviosa sin saber si era una broma o era verdad.

-no es broma-dijo mientras sacaba una llave-te invoco espíritu de virgo!-dijo lucy elevando la llae y apareciendo una mujer de pelo rosa vestida de maid.

-no… es… posible-dijo Sunset

Continuara…

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, la siguiente historia la eligiran ustedes debido a que entrare en hiatus en las historias de pokemon un daño del corazón y esta, asi que voy a escribir otra historia que saldrá EN DICIEMBRE, elijanla entre las que están en este link , el 1ro de noviembre empezare a escribir la elegida, (quite nn los asteriscos del link)puntio*.com*/poll/zs6ij6s6. Decidi hacerlo haci porquese me ha costado crear nuevas historias asi que cada 4 meses hare una de estas encuestas y creare,además de la ganadora habrá una historia de boku no hero academia y otra de naruto (no relacionada con esta)

Como será difícil mantener la cronología del mundo ninja voy a hacer que los sueños de twilight muestren acontecimientos mas importantes de el año en el que el mundo ninja esta.

Muchas gracias por leer, los amo a todos


End file.
